


Shiva's Biggest Mistake

by JustWeird17



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWeird17/pseuds/JustWeird17
Summary: Lady Shiva is always looking for a new challenge, but this time, she may have picked the wrong fight.





	Shiva's Biggest Mistake

Lady Shiva was walking through a dungeon looking for a specific scroll, it contained the universe's greatest secrets. She didn't have much trouble getting through, just a couple wolves or creatures and such. Once she got to her destination, there was already a woman there, she had long hair and wore full body armor and had twk swords on her side.

"Sorry, but that scroll is mine." Shiva announced

The woman quickly turned around on defense, "And just who are you mortal?" She said with authority

'Mortal? Shit.' Shiva thought as she just realized she may be dealing with someone out of this world. But she couldn't THAT strong, right?

"They call me Lady Shiva, the world's deadliest assassin and the most dangerous woman on Earth"

"Funny, I go by Lady Sif, and that's all you need to know. I was ordered to secure this scroll bring this to my king. I suggest you get a move on."

"Can't do that, I have my own mission to secure that scroll. So hand it over now, or face my wrath." Shiva threatened 

"As you wish" Sif said as she charged at Shiva with her swords. They collided with Shiva's sword but Shiva was thrown back a little, she continued to dodge Sif's attacks and kicked her square in the jaw. However, that kick didn't do much and just made Sif annoyed, she then landed a hit square in Shiva's face launching her into a wall. Before she could recover, Sif ran and landed a power fist in Shiva's gut.

"OOOFFF!" Shiva yelled as the wind was knocked right out of her. She then headbutted Sif and kicked her in the stomach pushing her away but she was still on her feet. She went for a killing blow with her sword but was shocked when Sif grabbed it with her hands and broke it in half. All Shiva could do now was go for her pressure points, which failed when Sif grabbed her hands and kneed her in the gut three times. She then pushed her and held her against the wall once more.

"Your arrogance is your downfall, you underestimated me and this is where it got you. Most dangerous woman? Please, I'll beat all that pride right out of you." Sif said

She then started punching Shiva's belly with lefts and rights, doubling her over with her cheeks puffed up and wind blowing out each time. She punched, kicked, kneed, elbowed her in the gut, chest, face, for a full hour.

"P-Please, just stop." Shiva pleaded, she never begged never pleaded to anyone ever. She was afraid of no one, but she had to put her pride aside if she wanted to live

"UGGHHOOOOFFFFF!" Shiva screamed as Sif planted one powerful punch deep in her gut and twisting it making her scream in agony. Another deep punch make her cough blood, a LOT of blood. She was barely conscious, but she was on her knees, face bashed up, body bruised horrible, clothes ripped up and chest nearly caved in. There was no escaping this, she was gonna die here.

"Any last words, Lady Shiva?" Sif asked

Shiva muttered up the strength she had to get these final words out, "Who-What are you?"

"Lady Sif of Asgard, my king was Odin, King of Asgard. You?"

"I was from the League of Assains, my leader being Ra's Al Ghul. They will-avenge me."

"Save it, heard it all before."

The last thing Shiva saw was one quick swoop of her sword. Sif then picked up Shiva's decapitated head and put it on a pole. She then took the scroll and made her way back to asgard.


End file.
